headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/R
Raeden Greer Raeden Greer played Pauline LaLaurie in the American Horror Story serial titled "Coven". Randall Slavin Randall Slavin is an American film and television actor. He was born in Hollywood, California on August 19th, 1969. Slavin played a student in the 1989 horror/comedy film, Monster High. He later played the role of a male Oracle on three episodes of the WB Network television series, Angel. He appeared in "I Will Remember You", "Parting Gifts" and "To Shanshu in L.A.". Randy Gonzalez Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Rebecca Morris Renee Zellweger Ren e Zellweger is an American film actress. She was born Ren Kathleen Zellweger in Katy, Texas on April 25th, 1969. Her career in film began in the early 1990s with bit roles in films such as Dazed and Confused, Reality Bites and 8 Seconds. Her first work in the horror genre was in the direct-to-video flop Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation where she played the female lead of "Final Girl" Jenny. Since then, Ren e went on to do bigger and better things such as Bridget Jones's Diary where she played the eponymous leading role of Bridget Jones, Down with Love where she played Barbara Novak, Chicago where she played Roxie Hart and of course the ultimate 1990s rom-com, Jerry Maguire, where she played Dorothy Boyd. But she'll always be Jenny to us. Richard Leaf Richard Morgan Played a coach driver's companion in Horror of Dracula in 1958 by Hammer Film Productions. Ricky Kurtz Ricky Kurtz played young Kyle Brody in the "Ordinary Witches" episode of the WB Network supernatural dramedy series Charmed. Ricky Wayne Ricky Wayne played the role of Officer O'Donnell in episodes from season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Rico Ball Played Franco on episodes of season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Robbi Stevens Robbi Stevns played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Robbie Coltrane Robert Jacks Robert Nick Jacks was an American film actor and composer. He was born in Monterey, California on August 9th, 1959. Robert played the role of pizza-eating transvestite Leatherface (or just "Leather" as he was known) in the 1994 slasher film Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. He was also co-composer on that film. Robert's only other work in the horror genre was playing a rowdy in Scary Movie (not the comedy) in 1991. Robert Jacks passed away from an abdominal aneurysm in Austin, Texas on August 8th, 2001 - one day before his 42nd birthday. Robert Paige Robert Paige was an American film and television actor. He was born John Arthur Paige in Indianapolis, Indiana on December 2nd, 1910. played the role of Larry Reed in the [[1941 film, The Monster and the Girl. In 1943, he played Frank Stanley in Son of Dracula. Robert's final film work was playing Bob Precht in the 1963 musical, Bye Bye Birdie. Robert Paige passed away in San Clemente, California on December 21st, 1987 at the age of 77. Robert Sampson Robert Sampson is an American film actor. He was born in Los Angeles, California on May 10th, 1933. Robert Sampson played the role of Dean Alan Halsey in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator. Robert Tannion Played Johnny-Wayne Carlson in Resident Evil. Robert Walker Branchaud Robert Walker Branchaud played Erickson on American Horror Story: Freak Show. Romana Abercromby Romana Abercromby is a film actress. Her first work in the horror genre was playing a teenage girl named Janie in the 2009 film Book of Blood. Janie was a girl who has face ripped off by an unseen spectral force. Ross Marquand Ross Marquand is a television actor from Fort Collins, Colorado. He played the role of Aaron on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead, beginning with the season five episode, "Them". Rozalyn Yother Mattocks Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Rudolph Anders Russell Todd Russell Todd played Scott in Friday the 13th Part 2 and Rick Stanton in Chopping Mall. Ryan Hanson Bradford Ryan Hanson Bradford, or Ryan Bradford Hanson (whichever you prefer), is an American television actor. He was born in Atlanta, Georgia on April 11th, 1995. In 2004, Ryan played toddler Wyatt Halliwell in the "Witchness Protection" episode of the WB Network television series Charmed. Ryan McCluskey Ryan McCluskey played the role of Mister Grey in the 2002 sci-fi/horror film, Resident Evil (2002)|Resident Evil]]. Mister Grey was and employee of the Umbrella Corporation who becomes trapped in an elevator and infected with the T-Virus.